Golf is not an easy sport to play and master. It takes a lot of practice, patience and willing to spend time and money to learn the basics. Doing all of that, there are still no guarantees that you will not get frustrated with your golf game. It could also be a very expensive habit.
In the past many swing aid devices have been invented for use by golfers to aid them in developing and improving their swings and prevent injuries. Regrettably, most of the prior training aid devices concerned with the swing of the club have been expensive to buy and not easy to use. As a result, only a few of these devices have been embraced by golfers.
The ideal swing aid would assist a player training to achieve the proper club face motion throughout the back-swing and through-swing in maintaining proper position of both hands including the leading wrist to precisely address the ball target area. By achieving the exact rotation and the proper hand positions the golf club would supremely stay on its correct swing plane enabling the golf player achieve a well-executed shot.
Regarding some of the relevant prior art, the field of golf accessories is a growing field. One category within then the field of golf accessories is the category of swing training devices. Many golfers desire to improve their golf swing. Many different golf swing-training devices have been developed and are available to help golfers with their swing.
A first known device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,155 B2 to Rohan-Weaver describes a dynamic golf swing trainer device which provides an apparatus of anon-complex construction featuring full swing positions, usable in training a player in achieving correct club face rotation throughout the back swing and through swing. The “U” shaped portion rests against the leading forearm to assure proper wrist action of the clubface presentation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,221 in which is described a device that attaches to a golf club shaft or grip and has contact bars who's upper ends contact the forearms.
Another known device is publication No. US2006/0154738 A1 in which bands are used to assist the user in training the muscles to perform a proper golf swing. This device claims proper separation of elbows.
Other known devices are shown in, U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,222 B2 to Skelley discloses a device and method for practicing a golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,419 B1 to Foresi discloses a golf swing trainer/exerciser apparatus that contacts the golfer during an improper swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,19 to Breed discloses a golf-training device that adjustably spaces the arms with a brace like device that makes no contact with the golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,024 to Marshall discloses a golf swing enhancing apparatus that has two L-shaped arms that attach to a collar and make contact with the golfer's arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,874 to Studebaker discloses a golf club having a curved portion that fits under the golfer's underarm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,408 to Bankhead discloses a golf training aid for chipping and putting. U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0015041 A1 to Ryan discloses a bifurcated training apparatus for golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,812 to Lorang discloses a golf swing wrist action training device that comprises a leg that touches the golfer's hand or wrist and causes a click during a simulator golf swing to indicate the golfer has fully cocked his wrists.
Although the prior art can assist the player in golfing, the present inventors are unaware of a single, easy to use, portable, lightweight, unique device that can help the golfer in all aspects of golfing. Accordingly, there is need for a swing device that can be used to assist the golfer in learning the fundamentals of the golf swing tempo, using a practical swing aid device.